


Karasuno Orgy

by SugaTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Double Penetration, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Locker Room, M/M, Orgy, Rimming, boyfriend swap, rairpairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaTheCrow/pseuds/SugaTheCrow
Summary: In which the whole team fucks in the locker room cause they're all a little pent up.





	Karasuno Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a friend forever ago and I still love it so I hope you enjoy.

Being a team was hard. It was a mash-up of various personalities and background with different ticks and triggers. It was like being one giant family; they spent so much time together and had so much to learn about each other. It was daunting being on a team with 12 boys, 2 men as coaches and 2 lady managers. They had to tip-toe or press and some were more touchy about certain things than others. You had to know what made Tanaka tick or what made Shoyo sensitive.

The week was a hot mess for the team; Tanaka made Asahi cry, Ennoshita and Daichi got into a yelling match that Suga and Narita had to break up, Shoyo and Kageyama got into another physical fight, and Tsukishima has just been an asshole lately. It was setting Ukai high-strung and making Takeda almost sick. That's where Ukai drew the line; when Takeda had to actually sit out on a practice. The team was falling out of sync and damn was it bad. After another unsuccessful practice of just plain horrible coordination, the coach snapped. "You guys need some serious team bonding. Fix it by Monday morning. Or else. Now get." He shooed them off, twirling some of Ittetsu's curls around his fingers from his place hovering behind the teacher.

The team was dejected. Ennoshita and Daichi muttering curses at each other and Kageyama just plain being angry. The locker room was full of huffs and curses until Nishinoya's voice broke the silence. "Holy shit! You grew." Tanaka laughed and nodded, making both Suga and Daichi perk up an eyebrow. "Yep! A whole five centimeters!" The sound of them slapping palms echoed around the room. Ennoshita made a random noise and huffed in a way. There was soft arguing before, "Come on, admit it Enno, he fucking grew." Nishinoya had said that. What were the second years arguing over? Tanaka's dick. Ennoshita felt a bit jealous that his /boyfriend's best friend/ had seen his dick but still. He should've known. The two shared everything together. Ryuu had called Yuu a few hours after the first time they had sex.

Suga sighed. Mostly because they had all just gotten yelled at by the coach and no one should have been this happy all of a sudden. What the hell were they talking about. Daichi nudged Koushi shoulder and both males peaked around the corner. Yamaguchi noticed them looking first and smiled at his Senpai. He was always so sweet, even after things got messed up, or they were yelled at. Suga smiled back appreciating that /someone/ in this damn locker room was still willing to be happy.

Well that wasn't really true. He could hear Tanaka and Nishinoya being loud and laughing about something. "What are they talking about?" Yamaguchi froze up a little and Tsukishima, as he was taking off his shirt, bluntly stated. "They're talking about his dick." That made more sense. Then them just being happy for no reason. Both third years sighed in unison. It couldn't be that bad.

That's where they were wrong. They turned the corner only to find a scowling Chika and Tanaka with his hands on his hips, stark naked. Suga eyes lowered, "Well, he is a growing boy..." "Suga!" Daichi smacked him lightly, and the other snapped back with a, "What? You're just jealous that it's bigger." "Am not!" He scowled slightly and Suga laughed. "Oooh! I wanna touch it!" "Hinata you dumbass! You can't do that!"

Tanaka laughed then yelped as one of Chikara's hands clamped over his dick. "Shit-" The guy whimpered, immediately quivering. He lowered his head to hide the blush that sprouted across his features. "You can't do that!" He yelped, shifting so he was hiding more towards Chikara. The room was silent for a moment and Chikara actually smirked.

"It's even bigger hard, dude." Came Nishinoya's small voice. "Even Asahi's doesn't get that big." Asahi whimpered from his place behind the lockers, a tiny "Yuu." Ennoshita looked proud. Like actually proud. "You are definitely jealous, Daichi." Suga said with a small smirk. It was amusing, seeing the team marvel over a second year's dick. It certainly made Chikara proud because that was /his/ boyfriend's dick and so far, he was the only to be fucked by it.

"I'd let him fuck me any day." Nishinoya said finally after a few moments of Tanaka shifting on his feet weakly. "Uh no. You can give him a blowjob or something." Ennoshita cut in, a bit aggressively.

"Oiy, you guys, calm down. No blow jobs... Not right now." The second half of the sentence was under his breath. He took off his shirt and walked back over to his and the other third years space to change. "Suga..." "What's wrong Daichi?" "Are you serious? About Tanaka's... You know..." "Yea, I would totally let him fuck me." He smirked at his boyfriend and Daichi scowled. "That's not fair." The two went on for awhile, only sorta paying attention to the others.

"Chikara! Not right now please..." Tanaka shifted and the friction from his dick being grabbed at made it worse. He pushed his face into Enno's shoulder and groaned. "L-let me get dressed..." "Come on though Ryuu! You should show it off more!" "No." Chika squeezed and Tanaka yelped. "Enno, that's my dick be gentle!" "You don't usually say that though."

The poor first years stood off to the side. Except, Yamaguchi didn't really seemed dazed by anything. He still had a small smile on his face and was changing as if talking about things like dicks was normal. Tsukishima was just proud cause his had to be bigger than Tanaka's. Till Shoyo moved and he caught a glance of his slowly hardening dick. His cheeks turned bright pink and Shoyo still was bouncing around the second years. Hisashi and Kazuhito almost looked jealous that Chikara was touching on Tanaka in front of them  
After they had just had a movie night to complain about how much of a pain in the ass he was the other day.

"Geez Chikara, possessive much?" Kazuhito rolled his eyes. "I bet it's because he has nothing to show off." Hisashi shrugged as he stripped of his shirt. "Eh. He's average. Thinner than usual, but average pretty much." He voiced, shrugging again. Kazuhito nodded. That's when Tanaka perked up again. "Wait- How do you know that?"

"We've given each other handjobs and blowjobs. Chikara isn't that good at it, but-" "It's a blowjob, guys." The dark haired second year huffed, subconsciously running his thumbs under the head and making his boyfriend groan. "Yeah he's not very good." Hissed out Ryuu, only to get "I'm at least better than you." From Chikara. "Hey Suga-san?"

"Yeah?" "Can I take you up on that offer?" Daichi let out a gasp. "Also is Daichi-san's smaller?" He sounded curious, not subtly rubbing up against Chikara. "Oh come on that is NOT fair." By this time, Yuu was stripping of his pants. "It's no fair that you have a big dick. I bet Tsukishima's is bigger though." Tanaka barked out a "Hey!" And Chikara shrugged. "It would be proportional."

"Ohh," he peaked his head back around the corner. "It's a little smaller, but God the width. It's almost better then having length." Sugawara was swooning over the size of his boyfriends dick. But Ryuu's looked good too. Chikara looked pretty upset though. The fact that Tanaka would even think about it. "Then I'm taking Daichi for awhile. I'm sure his dick is better then Ryuu's anyways." "Chikara..." Tanaka drawled out his name and in return Chika rubbed on his dick again.

"It couldn't be that bad. Suga took of his pants and shirt in a couple quick motions and Daichi came around the corner just as he was. "Suga! What are you doing!?" "I'm about to get fucked, and you're about to do some fucking." Most everyone in the room had some sorta face on regarding what was going on. And Suga smiling like taking a dick from one of his friends was no big deal, made everyone shift.

"Count me in..." "What?" Now Kageyama was talking. "I wanna do it too!" No one expected Yamaguchi to be the first one to say anything. Especially not that. "Oiy, you're not doing that Yamaguchi." "Come on Tsukki~ It'll be fun." He looked up at the taller male and Tsukishima adjusted his glasses.

"My boyfriend's dick is definitely better than your boyfriend's dick." Chikara barked out, obviously upset. He and Suga were having this weird sort of stand off. Tanaka cut in after a moment. "Babe, you should totally let Daichi fuck you." He groaned softly at the thought. Narita and Kinoshita made noises behind their hands. "Wait- Are you two getting turned on from this conversation?!" Chikara faced his two best friends who shrugged. "What? Even I admit that would be pretty fucking hot. With all the tension between you and Sawamura-senpai, you'd be wrecked."

At this point, there was this pure feeling of arousal in the air. Everyone was at least slightly turned on. Even if it was just a little bit. It was a bit odd, being so turned on by his teammates or rather by the thoughts of being fucked by the team captain. Was that even relatively okay? Apparently Sugawara thought so because his cheeks were pink and eyes were wide.

"I'm sure Daichi could make you cum before Tanaka could make me. Therefore his dick is much better~" he was practically purring standing in front of all the young boys in only his underwear. He pulled Daichi over to him and pushed his lips to the captains. "Come on Captain~ You know you want this~" Suga's hands were gliding up his shirt and the whole team just watched in awe of the situation.

Yamaguchi rid himself of his shirt and then pants. "Come on Tsukki, you too!" The blond sighed. "I'm not doing it..." He was covering his crotch and trying his best not to make eye contact with anyone. Kazuhito and Hisashi lost their clothes too. They were gonna let everyone else have the fun. Plus Nishinoya was already striped. The only person they hadn't heard from was Asahi who was probably bright red and hiding in the corner on the other side of the lockers. He was going to be the best to tease, that was if Suga could get everyone undressed.

Tanaka easily slipped Chikara from his clothes, especially with the help of the other second years. Nishinoya had made his way to Asahi in the corner and was slowly getting him to completely strip. Tanaka huffed when he was, completely ignoring that his hard cock was on display for everyone. "Asahi-san, I don't get why you're being so shy...." He muttered, pouting. It was true. Asahi had prominent muscles without being chunky, his skin was dark and his dick was nicely proportional to his body, being perfectly average.

That was so unfair. It was practically a 'How dare you be self-conscious?' Moment. But the slightly straighter Asahi took was a pure indicator on how he got some more confidence. "You're still bigger, Tanaka." He murmured, slightly embarrassed. "But yours in definitely the best." Nishinoya's voice dropped into a low voice, nuzzling his nose to Asahi's neck and making him flush.

How it went from all this dirty talking and arguing about who's dick was better to Noya being sweet with his self conscious boyfriend, no one would know, but it quickly shifted with Nishinoya pawing at Asahi's harding dick. Most everyone got what to do, pairing up; the more excited of the team members hooking up with the less confident of the boys. Yamaguchi with Kageyama and Tsukki, Shoyo ending up with Asahi after some switching around, Nishinoya, Narita, and Kinnoshita were together; Noya sandwiched in between them. Suga was already grabbing at Tanaka, Chikara and Daichi right next to them.

Koushi was nipping at Ryuu's jaw, glancing over at the other two next to them. He saw Chika glance back and it was like a contest yet again. The dark haired of the two going for Daichi's lips. Suga scowled slightly and kissed his way to Ryuu's lips. Both of their 'tops' looked confused and horny at the same time.

Despite the kiss not being bad, Ryuu had to definitely say that kissing Chikara was better. Maybe it was because Chikara was his boyfriend but still. Maybe he was bias. He probably was. Kissing his senpai wasn't bad. Oh no, Suga was a really good kisser as well. He tasted like mint and it was an odd contrast to the taste Chikara had. Again, he was probably was just bias. On the other hand, Daichi had gotten into everything. He was practically tongue-fucking Chikara's mouth, hands tight on his waist.

Nishi whimpered from his spot in between his fellow second years, the three grinding roughly against each other. Hinata was leaving light marks on Asahi's shoulders and upper chest. Kageyama was being aggressively dominated by both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and it was honestly pretty hot. Kageyama was such a 'top' personality and Yamaguchi wasn't, so it was pretty arousing seeing them switch.

Suga groaned softly. "Tanaka... I can get into this if you don't pay attention more. I can't do all the work. Maybe you'd prefer if I topped?~" Tanaka's body stiffened and Suga sighed. Daichi was having way more fun then he was in this moment. "Chikara.. How do you get your boyfriend to do something..."

Kageyama on the other hand, was enjoying his body being touched and played with. Tweaked and pulled on. Especially by these two. That was probably weird, but Yamaguchi had helped him multiple times in games and what not, and Tsukishima was always an asshole so seeing a different side of him was nice. More like he had something to hold over his head later, but it was something. Not that it would matter cause he was makin weird noises and faces too.

Shoyo and Asahi were moving slowly. There were marks all over Asahi's shoulders and and Shoyo had a few on his. Shoyo was still pawing at Asahi's crotch and the older was pushing himself into Shoyo's hand.

Nishinoya was probably getting the most action out of everyone. Hisashi was holding one of the Liberos legs up; an intense lip lock to go with it and Kazuhito was grinding agains his ass. Nishinoya had a couple of his fingers in Kazuhitos mouth, and it was making the other pair of three speed up their process.

"Keep talking like that and give him a minute." Chikara mumbled, from his place perched around Daichi's waist. It didn't take long but soon Tanaka was pinning Suga to the bench and nipping at his neck. He became rougher and definitely more into it, moving down to suck and play with Suga's nipples. Chikara smirked at that but that soon fell into a gasp as Daichi's grinding became rougher. "Fighting to prove yourself?" He hissed.

Kageyama was pushed into Tsukishima's lap with Yamaguchi hovering around. Despite all the kissing and hickies being applied, an unsaid rule was hovering in the room. Do not mark up the neck. They all had a significant other and thus that was the spot to be avoided. Tsukishima seemed to highly enjoy groping the younger's abs, growling and purring in his ear while Yamaguchi nuzzled the bulge in his boxers.

Meanwhile, Asahi was getting a bit more aggressive, biting more and racking his fingers down Hinata's back. It was habit; Noya likes to be roughed up, but Hinata whimpered and yelped. That's where Asahi learned his mistake and muttered a "Sorry" rubbing the marks lightly and being gentler. Noya was being roughed up to the fifth extent, moaning happily and playfully biting or scratching the other two. Who both smirked and went back to their jobs. It was a hot, sweaty, aroused mess in the locker room. Nobody heard the soft click of the lock or saw the key slide under the door so they could get out after. From Takeda and Ukai probably as the two left.

Daichi mumbled out a soft shut up before grabbing at his waist and pulling him closer to his own hips. Suga was finally getting distracted by the boy in front of him. He was arching his back and pushing against Ryuu's erection. He had a hand over his mouth to quiet his noises. He was flushed a light pink before he finally wrapped one of his legs around the others waist.

Asahi was groping at Shoyo's ass and the finger finally brought it upon himself to kiss the other. It was gentle at first but soon the ginger was getting louder with his noises and Asahi's fingers were creeping closer to the smaller makes entrance. Kageyama glanced over and pushed further into Taukishima lap, his dick pressing against his ass. He let out a soft pant and Kei groaned. Yamaguchi pulled off the youngest's boxers and licked his length making Tobio's head fall back onto Kei's shoulder.

Chikara sighed out a gentle moan, seemingly shy. He easily swiveled his hips to grind against Daichi, pulling him back in for another rough kiss. Tanaka was kissing and biting his way down Suga's chest and making sure to leave some hickies around his hip bones. "Suga-san, are you clean?" He asked, gently kissing and sucking on Suga's thighs now. Chikara could hear the implication of Tanaka asking Suga if he could eat him out. Damn it was not fair that Ryuu was so good at that.

Hinata and Asahi were probably the farthest along, with Asahi having a finger to the first knuckle inside Hinata. They were panting and grinding against each other, acting swiftly and in sync practically. Nishinoya was having a full blown assault on his body; Hisashi on his knees and easily swallowing the smaller boy's length while Kazuhito practically held him up. Kageyama wasn't doing much better, moaning and writhing on Tsukishima's lap. It was causing soft pants from the taller first year.

Suga nodded and pushed his hips up towards Tanaka. He knew what was coming and it made his toes curl at the thought. When he actually felt the warmth of Ryuu's tongue the sweet moan that left his lips could probably be heard throughout the room, not that many people were paying attention. Daichi was playing around with Chikara's nipples. Teasing and flicking at them, rubbing his hands up and down the others body.

Hinata began to bounce himself on Asahi's finger, pushing his head into the crook of his neck. Both males were letting out pants and moans. Well everyone in the room was. Kageyama was making a lot of noise as well. More then anyone thought he could make. It was arousing in its own way. Such a cute small moan from such a stoic loud mouth.

Nishinoya was happily being pulled on. Narita was rubbing his dick against his hole. Noya pulled his fingers out of Kazuhito's mouth and pushed them into his own ass. He yelped softly And then moaned as he sunk down on his own fingers. Hisashi put a finger into Noya's mouth and then added it along with Nishinoya's into his ass.

Tanaka was damn good with his mouth. His blowjobs were horrible, yes, but that wasn't the point. It was no damn fair really. The flat of his tongue pressed against Suga's hole, humming lightly. He adjusted his own position so he could basically bury his face in between Suga's cheeks. He didn't mind the cries he got, grinning against the elder's sensitive skin. Chikara whimpered from his place grinding with Daichi. His eyes were trained on his boyfriend eating out another guy. Damn it was hot. Like... Insanely hot. His eyes met Daichi's after a minute and he growled. He was turned on and aching. Could the guy just have mercy and fuck him already?

Tobio's boxers has been removed and Yamaguchi easily swallowed him, causing a soft cry. Though Kei was soon done with being pretty much left out and pulled down his shorts and boxers enough to let his dick spring out. He began to rub in between Tobio's thighs, grinding upwards with soft pants. Hinata now had two fingers in him and he and Asahi were grinding and kissing. It was sloppy but sweet, especially since Asahi seemed to care more about hitting Hinata's prostate rather than stretching him out.

Nishinoya was wrecked, his own fingers moved to grip at Hisashi's shoulder while he was aggressively finger fucked. His legs trembled and he was letting out weak moans. The confident Libero looked fucking wrecked, cock twitching and spurting pre-cum while Kazuhito gently strokes him.

"What? Do you not liked being teased?" Daichi smirked and pulled away from Chika slightly. "A cock always feels better in your ass if you're aching for it before hand~" He grabbed Chikara's dick and stroked a few times slightly coating his fingers in precum. He pulled them into his mouth and cleaned his fingers off with his tongue. "You taste good enough so why the hell not." He let go of Chika's legs completely and let them drop to the floor. He bent down and pushed one of the youngers legs up so he could wedge an arm between the locker and his legs so it would stay up. He ran his tongue along Ennoshita's hole and then began to suck lightly; somehow he had made some sorta weird eye contact with Tanaka and it was making him almost angry. On the other hand Suga was moanin and groaning and pushing as close to the warmth of Tanaka's tongue as he could. The ashen blond wasn't even paying attention to the fact that their were other people in the room besides Tanaka and the two beside them.

Yamaguchi was way to good at sucking dick. It was probably because Tsukishima had a pretty long dick. Tobio was seeing that now as he watch the two rub and suck on him as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Kageyama decided to do something to help. He reached down and grabbed Kei's dick and started to rub, carefully till there was enough precum to make it smoother. Tadashi grabbed his own dick and started to play with himself only arousing the two boys in front of him more.

Asahi and Shoyo were making sweet whimpering and moaning noise from the get go. Apparently Asahi was good with his hands and Shoyo just had a soft voice that could turn people on, especially when he started to moan, and... Say a persons name... Asahi's face was flushed a bright pink as Shoyo started to softly say his name. It worked like this on Kageyama too.

Noya had pulled his fingers out and Hisashi followed. It was soon replaced by the lighter haired boys cock and Nishinoya could do nothing but take his fingers down Narita's chest. Kazuhito leaned forwards and slotted to nip and suck at the smaller boys chest, at the same time adding a finger in along with Kinnoshita's dick.

That wasn't fair. Ennoshita twitched, moans and whimpers falling silent as he arched up. He was unable to create any sort of noises while Daichi rimmed him. His toes and he mouthed pleas, hands twisting in the captain's hair. Tanaka's eyes lit up at his own boyfriend's pleasure and he got quicker, darker. Suga was on the receiving end of this, thighs clenching and pressing his hips closer. Tanaka pulled back, easily slipping in a finger then the next into Suga. "Be careful, Daichi-san. Chikara is really sensitive right there. He's also a huge cock slut so preparation probably won't take long." That got a squeak out of the wing spiker.

Tsukishima grunted and continued to thrust in between the youngest's legs, gritting his teeth. He was letting out hisses and very quiet groans, but nothing really audible. Not over the slick sound of his cock rubbing the smooth skin of Tobio's thighs at least. The muscles clenched perfectly and he bit the other's shoulder. Yamaguchi grinned from his place basically deep throating Kageyama's dick. He shifted to rub his own crotch against the setter's shin. Kageyama gritted his teeth and grabbed Yamaguchi's hair, determined to cum after at least Shoyo.

Asahi didn't mind the moaning. Especially since it was so soft. It was a giant contrast to Nishinoya's loud cries. Speaking of which, those were turning him on too. He could hear his boyfriend, but he couldn't see him. Judging by the sounds though, Noya was getting fucked. It causes a shiver and a groan to ripple it's way through Asahi's body.

Hisashi and Kazuhito smirked, sharing a kiss over Nishinoya's shoulder and electing a prompt whimper from the shorter second year. It was obvious he was getting impatient because he began to roll his hips and try to bounce on Hisashi's dick.

Suga was always loud in the bedroom, except when his family was within a range for them to hear. Those were always Daichi's favorite days cause he could do what ever he wanted with very little protest from Suga. But right now Daichi didn't like how loud he was being. It couldn't have been that good. He pulled away from Chikara ass and pushed two fingers in at once. Suga was whimpering softly pleaing for more then Tanaka's fingers.

Kageyama reached forward and grabbed Yamaguchi's dick as best he could with the boy between his leg. With his other hand he grabbed Tsukishima's dick from its position between his legs. He started to pump both, almost in sync, getting moans from Yamaguchi that vibrated his dick. Tsukishima's breathing quickness slightly but not by much.

Shoyo may have been moaning softly, but he wanted more. Just a couple fingers lightly grazing his prostate wasn't enough anymore. He used his knees to push him up and away from Asahi's fingers. It was slow that was what he was used to. Kageyama was a nervous wreck when it came to this kinda stuff. He never got to try anything new. So he took it upon himself to adjust his body and sit on Asahi's cock. It was a little tight and it made his let out an unusually loud moan. He was gonna ride Asahi, and the older male didn't seem to mind much.

Noya was whining that they weren't going fast enough. Hisashi thrust a few times and then stopped, allowing for Kazuhito to get another finger in. Their dicks weren't huge but they weren't small either. Nishinoya figured he knew what they were doing, especially since a single dick didn't need extra fingers to go with it unless something else was gonna be added and the only thing that could have been was Narita's dick. That was definitely the rough he liked, but in a new way.

Tanaka smirked, hooking his fingers and dragging them along Suga's walls. That got a wail and he smiled at that. Not bad. Chikara was usually relatively quiet. He moaned and stuff, but it wasn't as loud as Suga over here. Nice change of pace basically. Chikara was whimpering against Daichi's shoulder, mouthing words against his skin and writhing. He mewled weakly against the tan skin.

Tsukishima was thrusting up in Kageyama's hand, marking his back up with bites and hickies. The pale flesh became marred with teeth marks and nail indents. Yamaguchi was gasping softly, gagging a bit due to his moans and Kageyama's dick being down his throat. It was hot and sweaty and those three had to be the closest.

Asahi gripped Shoyo's hips a bit tightly, not expecting that. He hissed through clenched teeth before letting the other bounce on his cock. He couldn't remember the last time Nishi rode him, but he suddenly remembered why this had to be his favorite position. Ever. He didn't thrust up yet, simply letting Shoyo control the pace.

Hisashi was murmuring praises while kissing Nishinoya's shoulders and face. Kazuhito from behind began gently stretching the other out, humming softly. He was also sucking a dark bruises on to Nishi's skin, nibbling every now and then. The room was hot and smelled like sweat, gym cleaner and arousal. It wasn't the best smell ever but literally nobody cared.

Suga grabbed at Tanaka's back. He was pulling his hands and nails across his back lightly, not enough to leave anything but light red marks. Tanaka was good at this; he couldn't get all of his most sensitive spots like Daichi could, but it was a different good from the normal. "Please I need more!" Both Chikara and Suga were pleading at this point. They weren't getting any stimulation at their dicks and having their asses played with wasn't enough to push either of them over the edge. Both boys were skilled but not that skilled.

Kageyama could feel the bites and scratches at his hips and back. Shoyo was never rough like this, mostly because he was the one to control the pace. He was to scared to let the other do anything to him. He didn't know how Shoyo took It like he did. Yamaguchi had to pull back off of Kageyama's dick so he could breathe, but he replaced it with his hand and started pumping it hard and fast. This caused Tobio's hand movements to slow for a moment, a sweet moan escaping his mouth before he again picked up his pace. He couldn't be the first to cum.

Shoyo was leaned forward, hands resting on Asahi's chest. Oh god it felt good controlling the pace. It was so nice to be able to moving things along how he wanted it to be. He wS gonna have to try this with Tobio sometime, especially after hearing his quiet moans and whimpers while being played with by the two topping him.

Narita had added a third finger, then a forth for good measure. Nishinoya was tearing up and whimpering. It looked like it hurt, but along with his whimpers were quiet moans which meant it had to feel good in some way. Hisashi stopped his thrusting with Kazuhito pulled his fingers out. It was replaced with his dick and they waited a moment for Noya to adjust. Nishinoya's body was hoisted up, Hisashi supporting him from behind, spreading the liberos legs. Noya grabbed at Kazuhito using his arms to wrap around the others neck to give his body extra support.

Chikara hissed as Daichi pushed in. Suga was right... Tanaka was long and a bit girthy, but this felt different. Daichi was definitely thicker than Tanaka himself and it had him shifting and trying to get used to it. He heard Suga whimpers and gasps as Tanaka slid in and smirked. He made eye contact with the third year. "I to-told you so." He breathed out, grunting lightly as Daichi began to move.

Kageyama was thoroughly enjoying this. With Tsukishima grinding into his thighs and Yamaguchi sucking him off, he was in bliss. It felt good, actually. He thought he'd be ashamed or shy, but he actually liked this. Liked the feeling of a body against his back and nails on his thighs. Hot.

Especially with Hinata and Noya moaning in the background. Asahi and the two other second years were gently thrusting up. It was hot and sweaty and really really arousing. It was no surprise that when Kazuhito grabbed Yuu's dick, the Libero came. That triggered the other two with lots of swearing and panting.

"Ah fuck..." Suga's head fell forward against Tanaka's chest and he couldn't help but groan loudly. It felt so good, and it was so hot. He was so hot. He should not be thinking that with his boyfriend right next to him, but he was fucking another guy so it was probably alright. Daichi smirked and started to thrust. There wasn't even time for Chikara to adjust before he was being stretched and fucked even more.

Kageyama was the first to cum in their small group of three. Tsukishima soon following. They were getting the most stimulation after all. After a moment both boys had caught their breath, but Yamaguchi still hadn't come so their job wasn't done yet. Kageyama got out of Kei's lap almost upset at the loss of heat on his body. He pushed Tadashi back into his ass and the setter went down on the older boys dick. He glanced back at Tsukishima who sighed but seemed to get the message; joining Tobio in front of Yamaguchi and helping with his tongue.

Noya looked beat. Kazuhito and Hisashi looked beyond satisfied as they pulled out and back, looking at their handy work of scratches and bite marks. Shoyo had found his prostate as he bounced on Asahi's dick and moaned loudly with his soft voice. He continued to bounce at an increasing pace till his insides were squeezing around Asahi's member and then other was cumming right along with the ginger; pumping the smaller boys dick to prolong the orgasm.

Tanaka wasn't exactly aggressive but he was a bit rough, groaning at the tightness around his dick. Chikara was fairly used to his size but Suga wasn't and it was the hottest thing ever. He was grunting in Suga's ear, usual loud voice low and deeper. More rough. He grabbed the other's length on instinct, wanting to make him feel good as well. Chikara seemed to be taking Daichi very well, shifting his position to adjust more and moaning softly at the different feeling.

Tadashi moaned softly and shivered, letting the two boys do their work. Both tongues on him and he was putty. No, he was burning up, so he was more like.... Molten lava. All melted and liquid rather than a solid mass. He could feel the differences too; Tsukki was more confident while Tobio was shy. It was really hot, especially when Tobio's tongue became more confident and pressed against the underside of his dick. He swore softly.

Asahi reached over and grabbed a towel to easily wipe up Shoyo's cum. He was gentle, movements lazy and soft. He wasn't nervous or panicking like most thought he would be. He was calm in this post coital phase. As were the seconds years, all calm and silent movements, just laying and waiting for everyone else to finish up so they can go.

Suga's head fell back and he couldn't help but whimper and moan. This was a different good then he was used to and it was amazing. Daichi's dick was still his favorite though. But Ryuu was reaching deeper then he was used to. When the boy thrust in a spot he was all to used to getting hit in, Suga reached to his side to grip onto something that wasn't Ryuu's already abused back. That something just so happened to be Chikara panting and moaning just as loud and often as Koushi was. Suga reached for Ennoshita's hand and laced his fingers with the other boys. Daichi was still thrusting roughly with his eye glancing from Suga to Chikara.

As Kageyama got more confident, Tsukki got more aggressive with his movements and more possessive of Tadashi's dick. Soon hands were added along with their mouths. Everything was getting touched and played with and Tadashi looked like he was going to explode. There was no way he could hold off on coming just so he could watch longer.

Someone's hand found his and Chikara gripped tightly. Okay, maybe Daichi wasn't all that bad. He didn't know Chikara's weak spots or the position needed to brush against them, but damn did the stretch feel good. It wasn't the same as Ryuu's but it was a good different. Tanaka was trying not to Mark Suga up with bits and hickies. It wouldn't be appropriate and Daichi would give him hell for it. He gritted his teeth, nails digging into Suga's hips. He gave Daichi a peek and almost growled, the sound rumbling in his chest. He wasn't going to lose to him. Not at all. His fingers slid around Suga's dick, practiced as he experimented with different spots.

Yamaguchi couldn't last long. Not with them being so possessive. He shivered, hands twisted in Kageyama's hair. He dragged the other up for a kiss full of tongue and teeth, moaning out his own release. He shivered with over sensitivity but laid there, feeling a bit boneless and mind blown. Who wouldn't after having sex with his teammate in the school's locker room with the rest of the team around them? Especially said teammate's boyfriend.

The boys bottoming weren't really paying attention to the two boys above them having a power struggle and internal crisis. Koushi looked over at Chikara and let go of his hand so he could pull the other closer. He was being greedy and wanted more. He pushed his lips onto Chikara's slightly swollen red one and reached to recapture his hand. He moaned against the darker haired males lips and pushed his tongue in when he got the chance. Their voices were muffled, and for a moment Daichi and Tanaka faltered.

Tadashi had to stay sitting for a moment to regain his composure. Kageyama and Tsukishima got up exchanging a quick look. It wasn't really a glare, but it also wasn't an I'm-glad-we-just-gave-my-boyfriend-a-bj-together look. "OIY, Shoyo. Are you dressed yet?" He grabbed his clothes and headed to the general direction the gingers moans were coming from. "Come on Yamaguchi, you're taking too long." "Sorry Tsukki!~"

Chikara moaned softly, jerking more. This wasn't fair. Daichi groaned, hands gripping the small plush on Chikara's hips tighter. He had to admit; the second year had more plush around his hips than Suga did and it felt satisfying to grab them. He was probably leaving bruises, the poor guy. Tanaka growled out, tightening his fingers around Suga's dick. It was definitely a power struggle. He wanted Sugawara to cum first, to prove that he was better. But Chikara was a little bit more sensitive, so he didn't know. Ah well... They'd find out soon.

Shoyo took to Kageyama, the two snuggling together. Tobio was kissing his boyfriend, murmuring loving things under his breath. Yuu had sprung up and eagerly curled in Asahi's lap, the two exchanging words. Poor Asahi looked nervous and even a bit upset but the younger was calming him down by playing with his hair. Really everyone was just waiting.

There was something about the fact that they were the only group still naked and exposed that excited Suga. He was close especially with a hand around his dick and a cock in his ass; the warmth of Ennoshita's mouth on his making everything more blurred. Daichi leaned forward and took to biting and sucking on Chikara's nipples, all the while freeing up one of his hands to pump the others length. Both people on the receiving end were close. Chikara pulled away to mouth a few words that never came out. Still, he held tight to Koushi's hand. They had both cum at almost the same time. Who really came first wasn't noticed. That's when Tanaka pulled out of Suga and started jerking himself off over the two against the locker, Daichi shortly following suit. 

Tanaka came soon after, whimpering. Chikara let out a startled noise as Daichi's own cum splattered against his chest. They regained their breath and the captain let Chikara go. Tanaka pulled his boyfriend over, inspecting the damage. He pouted and kicked Daichi lightly, rubbing over the red marks on Chikara's back. He was huffing and seemingly angry. Well it was more possession than anger. "You bruised him!" Tanaka cried, peppering kisses over Chikara's pliant face.

"Well he doesn't seem to really mind." Daichi smirked and helped Suga to his feet. The oldest didn't like to sit covered in cum. The after sex cuddles were more like after sex, and a shower cuddles. Using a cloth kept in Suga's locker, Daichi quickly helped clean him up. "And what about Suga? I can see every fingerprint! He gets marked easily. Ever /you/ should know this." He was true. Suga did mark easily because of his pale skin. "Hey, Hey. I'm fine." Koushi smiled and grabbed Daichi's chin pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Now go get dressed. I'm hungry." He sat back down on the bench; legs a little wobbly and ass a little bruised, but it was totally worth it.

Nishinoya laughed from Asahi's laugh. Tanaka looked ready to burst though. Someone was a little possessive, seeing as now he was giving Ennoshita a pretty damn big hickey in plain sight. Chikara sighed and rolled his eyes, gladly taking the cloth to wipe himself off. They changed and Chikara took a moment to stand and reorient himself. Tanaka still looked upset and they were the first out the doors. Nishinoya rolled his eyes and laughed. "I can't believe you haven't noticed how fucking possessive Ryuu is over Chika-" "Don't call him that." Narita and Kinoshita called, frowning. The group trickled out as a group and caught up to Tanaka and his boyfriend easily. Well after Daichi locked the door with a smirk.


End file.
